


Perfection

by PreathIsLife



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreathIsLife/pseuds/PreathIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fanfic that I wrote.<br/>Don't be harsh. </p><p>Talk to me on tumblr @tobinlover17</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic that I wrote.  
> Don't be harsh. 
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @tobinlover17

Christen Press.

There were many words to describe her, but Tobin Heath always had one word that came to mind, "perfect" 

For Tobin, Christen became her muse since the moment they met. She knew right from the touch of their hands that she was the one.

Press was the one Heath wanted to marry. 

From the lingering touches to shy smiles they shared with one another everything about their friendship was perfect until finally one day Tobin had the courage to ask Christen on a date. 

They went to the beach for their first date and talked about eachother for hours and learned everything about one another. As the sun was setting Tobin was behind Chris and wrapped her arms around Christen's waist, pulled her in close and whispered into her ear

"You're perfection even if you don't believe it you are. The way you smile, laugh, and crinkle your nose when you're disgusted by something gross. It's probably one of the cutest things about you. I love the way you mediate to not feel stress and just the love and passion you have for life in general." 

"Be my girlfriend Christen Press?" 

And it was in that moment where Christen and Tobin became inseparable. From training together to romantic candle light diners and everything in between. Their realationship is perfection.

The years go by and nothing changes. Somehow Tobin still found a way to make Christen feel special and feel butterflies in her stomach whether it was a simple touch or gesture or a passionate make out session it was always perfection. 

Maybe that's how they find themselves on the same beach where Tobin asked Christen to be her girlfriend and her wife. 

Talking about life and how everything came to be. They knew that they were in it for the long run not regretting any single thing. From tears, to fights, to smiles, and laughs their relationship was perfect all around. 

Their relationship was perfection. 

Because even though they're both gone, they still find a way to find each other in life and death.  
Now all Tobin and Christen do is watch over their children and grandchildren.

Hoping that one day their granchildren find their perfect relationship like the one they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @tobinlover17


End file.
